


Primae Noctis

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi runs into Vriska on the meteor and wants to have some fun with her. And Feferi always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primae Noctis

Vriska had just stepped off of her transportalizer pad and started on her way back to the computer room when Feferi of all people had gotten in her way. “Vriska! Just who I wanted to see!”

“Feferi? What do you–” Before Vriska could finish her inquiry, Feferi shoved her sideways with an unexpected amount of force. She grunted as her back slammed against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. “Ow! What the hell, Peixes?!”

Feferi knelt down and straddled the land-dweller’s hips, silencing her protests with an insistent kiss on the lips. Vriska was shocked at just how aggressively Feferi’s tongue was probing at her mouth, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t enjoying it. Feferi grinded her hips against her, her prodigious bone bulge tenting out of her swimsuit and rubbing against Vriska’s crotch, causing her own bulge to begin unsheathing.

Eventually, Feferi pulled her head away, and Vriska gasped for breath. “What the hell has gotten into you, Peixes?”

“Whale, I was just thinking aboat how cute you were,” Feferi explained, reaching down and unzipping Vriska’s jeans as she did so, “when I saw you here! So I decided to take what I want.”

“Well… look, I’m not opposed, but…” Vriska gasped through her teeth as she felt Feferi pull her pants down, her cerulean cock now fully erect and fully exposed. She glanced nervously at the door to the main room. “What if somebody comes out here?!”

Feferi shrugged. “Then somebody comes out here.” She stood up on her feet a bit and reached down to pull her swimsuit to the side, exposing her dripping fuchsia nook. “All _you_  should be worrying aboat is coming in _here_!”

Before Vriska could make a comment about that awful pun, Feferi had lowered herself onto Vriska, impaling herself on the awaiting member with a satisfied huff. The seadweller’s nook was colder than Vriska would have liked, but it was still pleasantly wet and tight, and she moaned through gritted teeth as Feferi had her way with her. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Vriska, I do not care if anyone comes out here,” Feferi said, pressing her hands against the wall as her thick thighs slapped against Vriska’s bony hips, “and frankly, you should be _honored_  to be seen with me!”

Vriska rolled her eyes. “Friggin’ seadwellers.” She decided to stop fighting it, slipping her hands around to grab at Feferi’s wonderfully fat ass, pushing her down onto Vriska’s throbbing cock as she thrust into her faster and faster. The heiress let out a surprised moan at the sudden increase in stimulation, beaming at Vriska with a sharklike grin as she rocked back against her with equal intensity. She pressed against Vriska as she moved, her generous breasts and even more generous bulge rubbing against Vriska’s chest as they both approached their climax. Finally, Vriska came, her cerulean genetic material spilling into Feferi’s nook and mixing with her own fuchsia fluids.

As they both came to a stop, Feferi rose to her feet, her nook dripping with mixed juices as it slid off of Vriska’s flagging bulge. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Vriska stood as well, starting to pull her pants up. “Okay, that was fun and all, but are we done here?” she asked, looking around nervously to see if anyone was watching.

Feferi laughed, looking rather amused at Vriska’s suggestion. “After just one round? Reely?” She reached a hand down into her swimsuit and pulled out her massive fuchsia bulge, fully erect and dripping with precum. Vriska gulped, and the next thing she knew, Feferi had flipped her around and pressed her against the wall, pulling her jeans back down and pushing against her. “I still have at _least_  one more to go,” she informed her in a very… imperious tone, sliding her throbbing cock between Vriska’s legs.

Vriska shuddered as Feferi’s shaft glided against the lips of her nook. Friggin’ seadwellers.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
